Encontrar la felicidad en ti
by NotTheOnlyOne22
Summary: Cada persona tiene un rol en tu vida, un rol principal o secundario, la cuestión es saber elegir a las personas indicadas, muchas veces creemos haberlas encontrado cuando son simples lobos disfrazados de ovejas. Bella Swan es una chica estudiante de Diseño gráfico, Edward Cullen un doctor sin muchas esperanzas.
1. Chapter 1

Propiedad de NotTheOnlyOne

_Capítulo l_

_ISABELLA POV._

Mi mesa estaba llena de hojas sueltas arrancadas de libreta, todo estaba esparcido en la mesa y unas cuantas en el suelo. No dejaba de leer y releer todas las notas del semestre. Oí el crujido de mi puerta abrir y unos cuantos pasos se posaron detrás de mí.

-Debes parar- colocó ambas manos en mis hombres –tu cerebro va explotar- giré para ver el rostro de Clark, mi tío.

-Estudiaré hasta que llegué mi tía- me crucé de brazos.

-Pues estarás estudiando toda la noche, ella no vendrá hoy- tomó una de mis hojas y comenzó a leerla entre dientes.

-¿No la dejaron salir?- pregunté y volví mis ojos a la hoja que leía.

-No, ya sabes como es su jefe- volvió a colocar la hoja en el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta –te espero en una hora a cenar, señorita- asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi tío Clark y mi tía Joss me había permitido vivir en su casa mientras cursaba mis estudios en la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York. Desde que contrajeron matrimonio, no han podido tener hijos por problemas de fertilidad en ambos, así que, yo para ellos, soy como una hija, tratan de ofrecerme todo lo que pueden, ya que ambos trabajan. Tío Clark trabaja en una gerencia de automóviles y tía Joss auxilia en los juzgados a un abogado, por eso mismo luego llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche o simplemente se quedaba a ordenar los casos por exigencias de su jefe.

Vivía con ellos desde los 17 años, justo antes de entrar a la carrera de Diseño Gráfico en la Universidad. Había dejado atrás a mi padre Charlie, quién se encontraba jubilado y sólo vivía su vida para pescar en compañía de sus viejos amigos y ver televisión por cable. Mi madre se encontraba en Miami, vuelta loca con un pequeño negocio de arreglos para eventos especiales y viviendo una vida llena de amor con su esposo, Phill.

Bostecé un par de veces y busqué la hora en mi celular. **21:10 PM**

-Olvidé la cena- me paré de la pequeña silla como loca y bajé las escaleras volando hasta la pequeña cocina de azulejos verdes. Tío Clark veía en la televisión del comedor un programa de retos, esos donde tienes que comer insectos extraños para ganar dinero.

-Creí que no bajarías- me miró incrédulo.

-Por poco no lo hago pero la verdad, tengo un poco de hambre- abrí el refrigerador para sacar la leche.

-Hay un poco del cereal que te gusta- agitó la caja del cereal de hojuelas de colores con azúcar.

Tomé la caja del cereal y vacié todo lo que quedaba en un tazón, luego vertí la leche. Me senté en una de las sillas, cerca de mi tío y saqué mi celular para ver los recientes mensajes.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermano?- le pregunté por mi padre después de masticar unas cuantas cucharadas de cereal.

-No- negó también con un dedo – ¿tú has hablado con tu padre?

-No he tenido tiempo- imité su movimiento con el dedo.

-Deberías, debe estar necesitando escuchar tu voz, ya sabes que aunque no lo diga, te necesita- giré mi rostro hacia el televisor para ver a un hombre colocar unas extrañas arañas en su boca.

-Ya lo sé pero después de acabar el semestre- lo miré con ternura mientras él asentía lentamente.

-También deberíamos conseguirle algo como eso- señaló mi celular entre mi mano izquierda –podríamos enviarle mensajes más seguido- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Te imaginas a Charlie mensajeando con nosotros?- imaginé el hecho y me reí fuerte. Mi padre nunca tendría un celular, así dependiera su vida de ello.

-Podría intentarlo, es como manejar un arma de las que él usaba en la comisaría- me gustaba bromear con mi tío sobre mi papá, era el típico hermano del que siempre se burlaba.

-Te aseguro que si le decimos eso, va decir que esas cosas no se hicieron para él- busqué las últimas hojuelas de cereal.

-Y si le digo que te burlaste de él, va a enojarse muy fuerte- nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo, imaginándonos a Charlie enojado por mis comentarios.

-Supongo, no lo dudo- me paré de la silla para lavar mi tazón y mi cuchara. Los lavé y los puse a secar en el lavabo.

-¿Ya irás a dormir?- me preguntó tío Clark cambiando los canales de la TV.

-Daré un último repaso y luego me dormiré- me sequé las manos para agarrar un vaso con agua.

-Ya no estudies- seguía cambiando canales –eres la mejor y la más inteligente- añadió con dulzura.

Me gustaba la manera que me daba ánimos, siempre sería un padre para mi, uno muy cariñoso y atento.

-Gracias tío pero ya sabes como soy yo- lavé el vaso rápido y me dirigí hacia él para darle un suave beso en su frente.

-Eres muy terca y perfeccionista- me gritó cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

Sonreí en mi habitación, recogí todas las notas del suelo y algunas otras de mi cama. La verdad ya había estudiado pero siempre tenía el presentimiento de que iba a olvidar todo en el momento del examen, cosa que rara vez pasaba. Ordené todo en las carpetas y di un último repaso hasta creer que memorizaba todo. Miré la hora en el celular, marcaba **22:30 PM**.

Resoplé al saber la hora y guardé todo en mi mochila. Si seguía estudiando, de verdad iba a explotar por completo.

Me quité los zapatos, los jeans y la playera de manga larga. Sólo me quedé en ropa interior y así me sumergí en la cama. Estaba bastante cansada para ir al closet por el pijama.

El despertador sonó puntual a las **6:00 AM. **Sentí el cuerpo muy pesado, debía ser por forzarme tanto a estudiar el día anterior. Saqué un brazo de las cobijas color amarillo que me habían regalado mis tíos el año pasado en Navidad. Sentí frío y volví meterla. Otro día con frío, pensé. El invierno azotaba a Nueva York y las calles estarían repletas de personas con grandes abrigos y gorros extraños.

Había olvidado que sólo estaba en ropa interior, por lo que intenté alcanzar la sudadera en la esquina de la cama pero no lo conseguí. Me di unos minutos de valor para correr por una bata y meterme a bañar.

Jamás corría pero con el frío en mi cuerpo debía hacerlo. Tomé la bata color morado del perchero detrás de mi puerta y abrí para ir directo al baño, que se encontraba del otro lado de mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta del baño y de inmediato fui a girar el grifo de agua caliente. Me bañé en diez minutos, nunca tardaba mucho más de ese tiempo, ni cuando me depilaba.

No era muy aficionada a la ropa, ni a la moda o a combinar la ropa. No tenía mucha y tampoco tenía ropa de marca, sólo cuando a tía Joss se le daba por ir de compras y me elegía algo de una tienda comercial. Todo mi armario eran jeans, blusas, sudaderas, abrigos o chamarras, tenis y dos vestidos, uno de graduación de preparatoria y otro para la boda de mi madre.

Elegí unos jeans de color oscuro, una blusa de botones color azul marino y un abrigo negro que me llegaba un poco abajo a la mitad de mi muslo. Tomé las botas altas porque seguro había nieve en las calles y no quería pasar vergüenzas si me caía en algún lugar.

Cepillé mi cabello un poco y lo intenté secar con la vieja secadora de mi madre. Tomé la mochila del suelo y bajé para ver si desayunaba algo.

El televisor estaba prendido en el noticiero y tía Joss parada frente a él con un vaso de agua en una mano y unas pastillas en la otra.

-Buenos días, tía- le di un beso en su mejilla fría.

-Buen día, Bella- giró su mirada hacia mi. Se veía muy cansada, ya no traía su impecable traje de secretaria, ahora llevaba una bata larga y unas ojeras demasiado marcadas debajo de sus grandes ojos miel.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Lo de siempre- suspiró –hay bastante movimiento, todos quieren solucionar sus casos antes de que acabe el año.

-Me imagino que si- asentí, yo no sabía nada acerca de derecho.

-Si pero hoy me dieron el día, ayer ganamos un caso de manutención familiar y Jack irá a celebrarlo- Jack era el atosigante jefe de mi tía.

-Qué bien tía, ve y quédate en cama todo el día- le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras tomaba una manzana del estante de fruta.

-¿Sólo desayunarás eso?- colocó sus manos en su cintura a modo de regaño.

-Mmmm…compraré unas galletas en la escuela- intenté excusarme.

-Para nada, ¿quieres que te haga algo rápido de desayunar o te doy dinero para que desayunes fuera?- me preguntó.

-Yo traigo dinero aún, te prometo comprar algo- miré la hora, aún faltaba media hora para la entrada de la escuela.

-Bella debes comer bien, te lo he dicho muchas veces, estás demasiado delgada- sus ojos cansados me veían con suplicia.

-Lo hago tía, te lo prometo- le di una mordida a la manzana para corroborar lo que decía.

-Eso espero- se acercó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla y un tierno abrazo.

También la consideraba mi segunda madre, una madre protectora y cariñosa.

-Nos vemos al rato tía- le dije y abrí la puerta de la calle –descansa- le dije con un tono de voz más fuerte para que me escuchara desde la cocina.

-Si y tú cuídate, mi amor- me despidió moviendo su mano.

Vivíamos en una zona de pequeñas casas en Broxn Country, justo a treinta minutos de la Universidad de Columbia. Tomé el metro en la estación número 6 hasta llegar a St. Lexigton Av y luego un bus para acercarme unas cuantas cuadras y llegar hasta la escuela.

Justo antes de entrar mi teléfono vibró. Leí el identificador, un mensaje de **Alice Cullen.**

**¿Ya no me quieres, verdad?**

**Lo suponía desde que no recibo ninguna**

**llamada de tu parte ****L**

**-Alice Cullen, 7:01 AM.**

Sonreí tontamente al recordar a una de mis mejores amigas, iba a contestar pero recordé que la clase no tenía minutos de tolerancia y corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi aula.

Llegué justo atrás del profesor Bane y me pasé junto a él en la puerta del salón. Tomé el lugar de siempre, a lado de Ángela Weber y detrás de Jessica Stanley.

-Creí que no ibas a llegar- susurró Ángela.

-No sé porque llegué tarde- la verdad no lo sabía.

Ángela y Jessica son mis dos mejores amigas desde que llegué a Nueva York. Ellas son mi apoyo y me adapté muy bien a ellas aunque son por completo diferentes a mí. Ángela le apasiona dibujar y ser muy tierna y comprensiva, sobre todo cuando lleva una relación de años con su novio Eric. Por otro lado, Jessica es un tanto alborotada y popular en la Universidad, no tiene novio pero en cierta parte ha tenido roce con varios chicos.

La clase pasó muy de prisa, sólo veíamos documentales de la evolución de impresoras a color. Algo que aburría y dormía a esas horas de la mañana. Antes de acabar la clase contesté el mensaje a Alice.

**No te olvido, duende incontrolable.**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bella Swan, 8:10 AM**

-¿Qué haces?- Jessica intentó asomarse a la pantalla de mi celular. El profesor había terminado la clase.

-Contestando un mensaje a Alice- sonreí y ella emitió un sonido extraño, no le caía muy Alice.

-Tú mejor amiga, la niña mimada- la fulminé con la mirada.

Alice es otra de mis mejores amigas y la conocí de una extraña manera. Cuando llegué a la Gran Manzana recorría las calles para aprenderme los nombres y no perderme si algún día necesitaba viajar sola. Yo visitaba la famosa Quinta Avenida cuando ella salió de una boutique llena de bolsas y tropezó con un escalón, yo le ayudé a levantarse y me ofrecí a ayudarle con sus múltiples bolsas. Creí que era otra chica mimada con mucho dinero pero no, simplemente me sonrió y comenzó a platicarme de su vida de una manera muy familiar. Me quedé con ella hasta que su madre pasó, la señora Esme y desde ese día nos hicimos amigas. Ella es hija de un reconocido neurocirujano y dueño de grandes acciones en el Time Square y su madre Esme es diseñadora de interiores.

-No es mimada, si te dieras la oportunidad de hablarle, te sorprenderías de lo sencilla que es- la defendí, como muchas veces lo hacía.

-¿No recuerdas la vez que criticó mi bolso?- recordaba esa vez muy bien.

**FLASHBACK**

_La fiesta de la hermandad más grande la Universidad estaba apunto de estallar. Alcohol, sexo y drogas por todos lados. Yo estaba parada en una esquina viendo como bailaban una famosa canción electrónica. _

_-Vamos, Bells- me jaló del brazo la pequeña Alice, que había sido invitada por uno de los organizadores._

_Intenté moverme a su ritmo, más bien copiar el movimiento de varias chicas que estaban a mi lado. De pronto llegó Jessica vestida con un diminuto "vestido" color rojo y un bolso negro. _

_-Hola Bella- me saludó y dejó un poco de gloss en mi mejilla._

_-Hola Jess- busqué el brazo de Alice para decirle que estaba Jessica con nosotras –Alice es Jessica, mira…_

_-Hola Jessica, te ves muy bien pero ese bolso no deberías traerlo, pueden robarlo y no combina con tu vestido- yo me quedé conteniendo la respiración y Jessica empezó a llenarse de rabia y justo antes de contestarle, Alice giró a seguir bailando. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No lo criticó, sólo te dijo que no combinaba- le dije cuando salimos un poco al pasillo.

-No importa, tú la defiendes porque es tu amiga con mucho dinero- negué con la cabeza y antes de contestarle mi teléfono sonó, una llamada de Alice.

Giré el teléfono en mi mano y me disculpé con ambas, tenía que contestar.

-Hola…-contesté despacio.

-Si me muero, serías la última en enterarte- su voz dulce pero chillona a la vez, intentando sonar molesta.

-Si te mueres, seré la primera en enterarme- le seguí el juego.

-Tonta- lanzó una risa -¿cómo estás?

-Bien, en la escuela- contesté jugando con la punta de mis botas.

-¿Vienes hoy a la casa? Pasó por ti- creo que debía decir que si, nunca podría decirle un "no" a Alice.

-Si quieres, yo llego a tu casa- le ofrecí.

-No, está muy lejos de donde estás, mejor yo voy y pasamos por un café antes de venirnos- siempre me ofrecía eso.

-Ok, pasa a las 13:00PM afuera de la entrada principal.

-Claro, estaré puntual- sonaba contenta.

-Te veo al rato, duendecillo- me despedí de ella.

-Bye, Bells- colgó unos segundos después de despedirse.


	2. Chapter 2

Propiedad de NotTheOnlyOne

_Capítulo II_

_ISABELLA POV_

-Y ahí estaba él, parado frente a la puerta con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos tan…tan- Alice contaba con detalle como su actual novio, Jasper Hale, le había dado una sorpresa la semana pasada por haber cumplido diez meses juntos.

-Alice, estás tan enamorada- la interrumpí antes de que encontrará la palabra para referirse a los ojos de Jasper.

-Claro Bella, es perfecto y tenemos una relación tan bonita- me sonrió mostrando una sonrisa demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

-Sólo tú puedes enamorarte de esa forma- sonreí por ella.

Íbamos en el coche de Alice, un Audi TT color azul eléctrico con el toldo corredizo, de camino a una cafetería para comprar un par de pastelillos y luego ir a su casa, ubicada afuera de la ciudad y lejos del ruido constante de las personas.

-Maneja más despacio- le dije cuando se cruzó en color amarillo el semáforo.

-Tranquila, no nos va pasar nada- se burló de mi con su risa de niña traviesa.

-Eso espero- dudé al decirlo y tomé con fuerza el descansabrazo.

Compramos o más bien, Alice se negó a que pagará mi parte y compró un par de cupcakes sabor vainilla con glaseado de chispas de colores y otros con extracto de anís para Esme, su madre.

El viaje para su casa fue tranquilo, le conté como había sido mi examen y que creía tenerlo todo bien, o eso esperaba, y agregué que aún Jessica la odiaba.

-Fue una simple opinión- encogió sus brazos y giró en una esquina para entrar a un lujoso fraccionamiento con enormes mansiones, de aspecto más que nada a castillos atrapados por una variada vegetación que adornaba las calles. Las pocas veces que había venido siempre me impresionaba la paz extrema que se respiraba en este lugar.

-Nunca dejaré de admirar este lugar- sonreí viendo a la derecha una joven paseando un pequeño perro.

-Es muy tranquilo, para mis papás es perfecto, les recuerda a Londres- Alice reducía considerablemente la velocidad para que yo admirara las enredaderas que adornaban nuestro cielo.

Sus padres, Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen no son americanos, ellos nacieron y vivieron durante gran parte de su vida en Londres pero debido a problemas familiares, que no tenía conocimiento de ellos, habían decidido crear una vida del otro lado del mundo, junto con sus tres hijos Cullen, Emmett, él más grande, Edward, el hermano de en medio y por supuesto, Alice, la pequeña.

Una gran puerta de metal se abrió cuando el coche de Alice se aproximó unos metros y nos adentramos en la más bonita mansión que mis ojos hubieran visto. Lo primero que se observa es el césped de un intenso verde, perfectamente cuidado y con una selección casi perfecta de flores que adornan estratégicamente varias zonas del lugar, una fuente hecha de azulejos color arena y rodeada de césped y un edificio con columnas en la entrada y con el toque barroco pero teniendo la modernidad de estas épocas, grandes ventanales que dejaban asomar el interior de la mansión.

Tanto era mi asombró que no me di cuenta que Alice había apagado el auto y estaba apunto de bajarse. Imité sus movimientos y me bajé sosteniendo la caja de cupcakes.

-Llegamos, Bells- Alice tomó mi mano para atravesar con un paso rápido un sendero que bordeaba todo el estacionamiento.

Abrió la enorme puerta de manera con detalles de cristal alrededor. No había recorrido mucho el lugar pero todo estaba muy cambiado, el recibidor lucía más iluminado y los muebles, en su totalidad tenían madera.

-Si quieres deja ahí tu mochila- señaló un perchero mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

-Si, gracias- colgué la mochila pero no me quité el abrigo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Alice hacia las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de nosotras. -¿en dónde estás?- volvió a gritar.

Seguí observando las lámparas de metal que adornaban la pared continua a las escaleras.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor- oí la suave voz de la señora Esme, que salía de lo yo suponía era la puerta del comedor.

-Mira, por fin vino Bella- me señaló Alice y mis mejillas empezaron a sentir calor.

-Buen día señora, un gusto verla- me acerqué torpemente para disminuir la distancia y saludarla.

-Bella, el gusto es de nosotros en verte- me besó ambas mejillas y tomó una de mis manos.

-Gracias- musité apenada.

-Trajimos cupcakes- Alice agitó la caja en sus manos hacia nosotras.

-Muy bien mi amor, tu hermano Edward está en el comedor, ¿vamos?- nos miró a ambas pero Alice salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Ya sabes como es con él- Esme sonrió tiernamente y me tomó del brazo, seguimos a Alice.

Un comedor bastante amplio con 8 lugares disponibles y en el centro un gran arreglo floral. Alrededor un par de vitrinas con diversas decoraciones antiguas. Y un gran ventanal que daba hacia la entrada principal y la zona adjunta de jardín.

Alice abrazaba o mejor dicho, se colgaba del cuello de un hombre alto, espalda ancha y cabello cobrizo, no recordaba así a Edward, quién lo había visto un par de ocasiones pero nunca había cruzado palabra alguna, más allá de un "hola" o "hasta luego".

Esme me soltó y se unió a sus hijos pero antes de llegar, Edward le dio un suave beso en la frente a Alice y abandonó el comedor por una puerta.

-Sigue igual- la tristeza apareció en el pequeño rostro de Alice, raro era verla así.

-Llegó desde temprano, no quiere ni dar consultas- la voz tierna de Esme cambiaba por una llena de compasión.

Supuse era un momento íntimo y familiar, por lo que decidí mirar un cuadro de algún pasaje londinense. Sentí curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a su hermano pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Madre e hija intercambiaron unos cuantos murmuros más pero no presté atención y continué viendo como se mezclaban algunos colores en la obra.

-…yo subiré a mi habitación con Bella- sonó Alice un poco más animada.

-Está bien chicas, si necesitan algo me dicen- agregó Esme al final.

-Gracias- contesté sonriendo y Alice jaló de mi brazo para conducirme a las escaleras piso arriba.

Alice danzanba delante de mi, sólo ella sabe mover con sincronía ese pequeño cuerpo, atravesamos todo el pasillo hasta la última puerta, la de su habitación.

Su habitación estaba siempre impecable, de un color beige con un tono azul marino que adornaba las cortinas y una pared, su cama perfectamente blanca con tonos rosas y dos grandes puertas de maderas, una el baño y otra su espantoso armario, y diciendo espantoso no me refiero a desagradable sino terriblemente repleto de ropa.

Alice había estudiado para ser diseñadora de modas y lo había conseguido un año antes de conocerla con tan sólo 22 años. Ella y yo compartíamos la misma edad, 24 años. Se dedicaba a crear diseños y venderlos a diseñadoras famosas, obteniendo grandes ganancias y renombre en la cultura de la moda.

-¿Él es Edward?- pregunté cuando me senté en un cómodo sillón frente a ella.

-Si, ¿no lo reconociste?- me preguntó curiosa.

-La verdad no lo vi, sólo su espalda pero lo recordaba menos….grande- dudé al decir esa palabra.

-Si, grande- rió un poco ante mi duda –está bastante cambiado- admitió con nostalgia.

-¿Está todo bien?- no quería saber sobre su problema pero pregunté por cortesía.

-Para él no está nada bien desde no sabe que hacer con su vida- se sentó en la alfombra con ambas piernas cruzadas.

-Es médico, ¿no?- recordaba que en las fotos familiares del pasillo había una vestía de blanco junto a su padre, médico también.

-Si pero su prometida acaba de perder un bebé- sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a brillar por algunas lágrimas acumuladas.

-Lo siento- logré decirle. Supuse eso era un sentimiento muy fuerte.

-Si, apenas ayer nos dijeron, estuvo internada durante varias semanas en el hospital- me senté frente a ella en la alfombra.

-Creo que no debí venir hoy- le dije con tristeza.

-Para nada, que estés aquí me hace muy feliz y me distrae- su sonrisa volvió y me sentí un poco más tranquila –además tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas- golpeó suavemente mis rodillas.

-Vamos, tú empieza- la animé, ya que yo no tenía mucho que contar.

Duramos dos horas y media platicando, más bien yo la escuchaba y reía o preguntaba cuando creía necesario. Alice tiene una vida social muy activa, amigos por todos lados y anécdotas que contar, nunca te aburres con ella.

Estaba enseñándome un cuadernillo donde realiza sus diseños de ropa.

-Y, éste es el tuyo- señaló la página siguiente, donde se leía _Modelo Swan, _mi apellido.

-¿En serio?- sonreí nerviosa, en la hoja estaba un vestido de tonos color vino, un poco arriba de las rodillas y con un pequeño escote en el pecho. Pase mis dedos sobre el dibujo, como si el vestido fuera real,

-¿Te gusta?- Alice esperaba con una sonrisa de niña.

-Claro pero…yo no uso vestidos.

-Pues un día lo usarás, además lo venderé a una diseñadora y mucha gente lo comprará- dijo orgullosa –claro con tu permiso, si quieres que lo venda- agregó.

-Es tu diseño, claro que lo puedes vender.

-Pero tendrá tu nombre y tu estilo- señaló con su dedo mi apellido escrito.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- la miré con perspicacia.

Iba a contestarme cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Señorita Alice- se escuchó del otro de la puerta.

-Pasa- contestó Al.

-Buenas tardes, la señora Esme las espera para comer- dijo tímidamente una joven de estatura mediana y voz penosa.

-Gracias Tella, ahora bajamos- le agradeció con tono simpático Alice.

Yo me limité a sonreírle y me paré en cuanto cerró la puerta. Alice se paró también y recogió su cuadernillo del suelo.

-Vamos a comer- me dijo arreglándose el cabello en un pequeño espejo de su tocador.

-Ya debería de irm…

-Nada de irte, no empieces de terca- me interrumpió y volvió a jalar de mi brazo, ahora escaleras abajo.

Llegamos al comedor, donde había tres lugares acomodados y dos charolas con ensalada en una y pequeñas rebanas de pan en otra.

-Elige el lugar que quieras- me dijo Alice mientras danzó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Dudé en tomar cualquiera, por lo que elegí uno de los que estaban justo a lado de la cabecera. Jalé la pesada silla de madera con cuidado y me senté a esperar a que llegaran.

-Hicieron filete de res con verduras- me dijo Alice quien traía en sus manos una jarra con agua de limón, lo supuse por el color -¿te gusta?- me preguntó.

-Si, yo todo me como- sonreí con timidez.

-Parece que no, mi amor- dijo Esme, que aparecía detrás de Alice con tres vasos de vidrio en las manos. –Estás demasiado delgada- sonrió preocupada.

-Todo dicen eso, así soy yo- sentencié rápido.

-Mamá no molestes- reprochó Alice cuando se sentó justo enfrente de mi.

-Fue un comentario, me preocupo por Bells- utilizó el diminutivo que Al me había puesto cuando me conoció.

-No hay cuidado y gracias- dije viendo a ambas.

-Bueno- Esme tomó mi plato y me sirvió un trozo de filete –comencemos a comer- hizo lo mismo con el plato de su hija y al final el de ella.

La comida fue muy agradable, Esme me preguntó cosas triviales: la escuela, mis tíos y mis papás. Alice nos comentó momentos con Jasper y en una ocasión salió el tema de su hermano Edward pero no comentaron mucho por respeto a que él se encontraba dormido.

-Se quedará una semana aquí, mientras pasa todo- dijo Esme preocupada.

-Estará encerrado en su habitación, no va querer salir y su piel pálida se verá transparente y andará con esos pantalones de pijama que no me gustan- chilló Alice.

-Amor, debes entenderlo- tomó una de sus manos –perder un hijo que no conociste debe ser inconsolable- giró a verme.

-Lo entiendo pero debe entender que esas cosas pasan y tiene toda una vida para volver a intentar tener un hijo con Tanya- supuse que el nombre de la prometida es Tanya.

-Vamos ayudarlo, Alice- dijo Esme y miré mi reloj, **4:30PM.**

-Espero que Edward pueda salir adelante- dije de pronto y ellas asintieron –creo que ya debo de irme- recogí mis cubiertos y los puse en el amplio plato.

-Si, Bella- Alice se paró y comenzó a recoger los platos.

-Yo te ayudo- le dije tomando los vasos.

-No es necesario- dijo Esme –Tella y yo lo haremos- apareció la joven de hace un rato para ayudar a recoger la mesa.

Seguí a Alice para dejar los vasos sucios en el fregadero. La joven llegó un momento después con todo lo demás y nos sonrió con la misma timidez. Esme fue directo a un enorme estante de vidrio y sacó un contenedor con chocolates.

-Tomen- nos dio un chocolate a cada una, incluida la chica –se portaron muy bien hoy- jugó un poco con nosotras, como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas. Reímos las tres.

-Gracias señora, fue un placer volver a verla- me despedí cuando salimos de la cocina hacia la entrada.

-El placer es nuestro, ven más seguido- se acercó a darme un beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias

-Vamos Bella, te llevo a tu casa- Alice se colocó su abrigo.

-Gracias Al- no podía negarme, su casa estaba del otro lado del mundo, de la ciudad.

-Cuídense chicas y llega temprano Alice Cullen- la regañó y ella rió como niña pequeña.

-Gracias- dijimos juntas y salimos hacia su auto.

-*.*.*.*.*.*-

Después de que Alice me dejó en mi casa y le prometí que volvería a verla pronto me encontraba en la sala de la casa junto con tío Clark y tía Joss, ellos veían una película de acción y yo repasaba los apuntes del día acostada en un sofá.

-Dile que deje de estudiar- le dijo tío Clark a tía Joss.

-Déjala, quiere ser una cerebrito- ambos se rieron y yo me escondí entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿Qué tal la salida con tu amiga?- preguntó mi tío curioso.

-Todo bien, ya sabes, su casa sigue igual de bien y su familia muy atenta- le dije feliz.

-Me imagino, son buenas personas- mi familia y la familia de Alice no se conocían pero por las cosas que yo les contaba y lo que se veía en los periódicos y revistas, parecían ser una familiar ejemplar.

**Saludos:**

Hola, espero que a las personas que han leído este fic les haya gustado el comienzo, aún no habrá muchas cosas tan emocionantes pero poco a poco tomará un giro diferente y se verá mejor todo.

Actualizaré tanto mi mente me de permiso :)

Saludos a tod s


	3. Chapter 3

Propiedad de NotTheOnlyOne

_Capítulo III_

_EDWARD POV_

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando sientes cientos de puñales clavándose, uno a uno en lo más profundo de tu alma, cuando el aire ya no llega a tu garganta y las palabras sean suspiros que se escapan, entonces sentirás el verdadero dolor. Cuando des todo y ya nada sea igual, cuando tus ojos se pierdan y las lágrimas den todo, todo por un amor, entonces, sólo entonces sabrás lo que es dolor".<strong>

Abrí los ojos y encontré frente a mi visión el televisor de mi antigua habitación, no recordaba que el día anterior había decido estar un par de días en la casa de mis padres, hasta que me moví un poco de la posición en la que estaba en la cama y observé que seguía con la misma ropa de ayer.

Busqué mi Iphone en los bolsillos de mi pantalón pero recordé que lo había dejado en el suelo, lo agarré y apreté la tecla de inicio, la pantalla se iluminó:

**2 mensajes de Irina Denali**

Abrí el primero sentado en mi cama.

**¿Vendrás hoy?**

**-Irina Denali, 20:10PM**

El segundo era del día de hoy por la mañana.

**¿Estás bien? Deberías venir,**

**Tanya no ha querido comer.**

**-Irina Denali, 9:50PM**

Suspiré profundamente intentando llenar ese vacío, ese enorme abismo que no me dejaba ni comer.

Hace un año le propuse matrimonio a la persona que más me hace feliz en esta vida, Tanya Denali. Nuestras familias estaban orgullosas y felices. Su familia, los Denali, son una poderosa familia con una cadena hotelera con sedes en distintas partes del mundo. Mi familia, los Cullen, es un tanto igual de poderosa pero nunca nos ha gustado darlo a notar, mis papás nos han inculcado que el dinero y el poder no lo es todo en la vida, tenemos un hospital a cargo de mi padre Carlisle Cullen y yo trabajó en él, en el área de Neurología.

Cuando Tanya y yo nos comprometimos decidimos que luego de un año de casados empezaríamos a formar una familia pero las ganas y el descuido nos ganaron y hace 5 meses me dio la noticia de que el primero de nuestros hijos estaba en su vientre. La felicidad no cabía en mí, me consideraba afortunado pero tanta fortuna se vino abajo cuando los problemas comenzaron.

Tanya comenzó a sentir un debilitamiento no propio de una embarazada y acudimos al hospital para que un amigo de mi padre la atendiera y llevará con control el embarazo. Creíamos que todo era normal, que los mareos y desmayos eran propios pero la sorpresa fue que, el feto no había llegado por completo a la matriz y se encontraba en el ducto del ovario.

Nos dieron varias opciones, una de ellas, Tanya debía guardar reposo absoluto y tomar un sinfín de medicamentos. Aceptamos o más bien, acepté porque Tanya no siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

Ella es periodista y odiaba estar todo el día en su cama, llena de medicamentos y cuidados extremos. Debes en cuando se levantaba de cama y acudía al noticiero donde es corresponsal.

Nada funcionó, una mañana estábamos en su cama viendo un programa de concursos de modelaje, a ella le gusta eso porque Alice, mi hermana, la había influenciado. Comenzó a sentir dolor en el vientre y al intentar levantarla, movió su pierna y un suave hilo de sangre descendía. La tomé en brazos y corrí hasta mi automóvil para llevarla al hospital.

No sé como llegamos, se la entregué a los paramédicos y corrí avisarle a mi padre, esperaba que él moviera todo el hospital para que Tanya estuviera bien.

¿Demasiado tarde o demasiados intentos fallidos? Durante 7 horas estuvo en Servicios de Urgencia Médica, tratando de retenerlo, tratando de luchar por los dos.

Estuve acompañado de Esme, mi madre y un par de veces de Alice. Mi padre nos visitaba pocas veces pero verificaba que nada faltara. La familia de Tanya, sus padres Carmen y Eleazar, estaban también, junto con sus hermanas, Irina y Kate.

_"Lo intentamos todo" _recuerdo que el doctor especialista en maternidad dijo cuando salió del ala sur, donde se encontraba Tanya, _"perdió al producto, lo siento"._

Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi mente, sin cesar hasta dejarme con un profundo dolor, un dolor que nadie podría curar.

¿Cómo curar un dolor que provocó la perdida de alguien a quién nunca viste?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpes en la puerta, mi madre seguramente.

-Mi amor, ¿estás despierto?- abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Aquí estoy- dije con una apenas audible voz.

-Pasa, Tella- dijo mi madre hacia la puerta entreabierta y Tella, una de las chicas que ayuda a mi madre entró con una charola llena de comida.

-Mamá, no tengo hambre- negué cuando le entregó la charola a mi madre.

-Gracias, Tella- se dirigió a la chica –debes comer, aunque sea toma el jugo- me animó dándome el vaso lleno de jugo.

Tomé el vaso con la mano temblorosa y sorbí unos tragos, no tenía sabor en mi lengua, no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo.

-Come la fruta- mi madre acariciaba mi espalda y picaba con el tenedor un pedazo de fruta.

-No puedo pasar comida- puse el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Mi amor, tienes que tener energía para ti y para Tanya- mi mamá siempre sabía que decir pero ahora, el que mencionará su nombre me dolía.

-No la he visto- dije con voz llorosa.

-Debes de ir a verla, ella te necesita- rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

-No puedo verla, no sé que le voy a decir- me recargué en su delgado hombro.

-No tienes que decir nada, con que sepa que estás ahí, es suficiente- colocó su mano en mi pierna y la acarició.

Terminé llorando como un niño en brazos de su madre, me sentía un niño en sus brazos, un niño que no sabía que hacer en los momentos más difíciles.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, mi madre limpió sus lágrimas y las mías. Me erguí en la cama.

-Bajaré a dejar esto en la cocina- señaló mi desayuno –y tú debes bañarte, refréscate- asentí a sus palabras.

-Gracias- le dije cuando giró la perilla de mi puerta para salir.

Me desvestí todo y me di un baño. El agua resultó ser tranquilizadora, y pude abrir un poco más los ojos de tanto llorar. Casi no tenía ropa en esta casa, ya que desde hace varios años había decidido independizarme, como Emmett, mi hermano mayor y compré un pequeño departamento cerca de Central Park.

Elegí los únicos jeans negros que tenía y una playera blanca.

Bajé las escaleras buscando señales de mi madre o de Alice, desde ayer no la veía. Sabía que mi padre no estaría, él estaba trabajando en el hospital.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi mamá?- le pregunté a una señora, no recordaba su nombre pero trabaja en la casa.

-Está en su estudio, ¿necesita algo, joven?- preguntó amable.

-No, gracias.

Fui a la cocina, mi madre tenía razón que debía comer algo para tener energía. Comería todo rápido para no pensar mucho.

La charola estaba en la barra, me senté en uno de los taburetes altos y comí todo con velocidad, no pensaba en que comía, sólo abría la boca y masticaba.

-Hola señor Cullen- la voz inconfundible de Alice se oyó detrás de mí y sus pequeños brazos me abrazaron.

-Hola señorita Cullen- contesté sin ánimos.

-¿Por qué traes esa playera?- me preguntó inspeccionando mi vieja playera.

-Es lo único que tengo aquí- le dije sin mayor importancia.

-¿No trajiste nada de ropa de tu departamento?- Alice se sentó de un lado mío y acarició mi brazo, necesitaba esas caricias.

-No he ido desde la semana pasada- recordé que las últimas veces dormí con Tanya.

-¿Quieres ir por un poco de ropa?- Alice odiaba verme mal vestido.

-Como quieras- en estos momentos no quería manejar.

-Yo puedo manejar hasta allá- me dijo, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-Está bien, como quieras- contesté.

Alice me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

-No sabes cuánto me duele verte así- me susurró al oído.

-No…te…preocupes- dije de manera entrecortada, las lágrimas iban a surgir, de nuevo.

-No te quiero ver así- me abrazó con más fuerza, suponía que también lloraba.

-No puedo hacer nada.

Alice volvió a besarme y sé quedo un rato sin hablar, sólo me abrazó. No había nada que decir y nada que hacer.

-Voy por mi bolso, te espero en mi coche- me dijo luego de unos minutos.

Me paré del taburete y subí a mi habitación por las llaves y mi Iphone, necesitaba contestarle a Irina que me encontraba en casa de mis papás.

-¿Música?- preguntó Alice cuando estuvimos dentro de su auto.

-No, no quiero oir nada- le dije –perdón- me disculpé rápido.

-Está bien, duerme en lo que llegamos- encendió su auto.

Cerré los ojos en todo el trayecto, Alice conocía muy bien el camino, por lo que no preguntó nada. Sólo la oía haciendo un par de llamadas, supuse cosas sobre su trabajo.

Antes de llegar le contesté el mensaje a mi cuñada.

**Irina estoy en casa de mis papás.**

**No creo ir…**

**-Edward Cullen, 13:30PM**

A los pocos segundos contestó.

**Necesitas estar con Tanya o,**

**¿también se perdió su compromiso?**

**-Irina Denali, 13:30PM**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando leí el mensaje, nuestro compromiso no había muerto pero no podía reclamar que la viera, no podía imaginarla, ella era la primera persona en estar ilusionada por nuestro primer hijo y esa ilusión ya no estaba.

-Llegamos- apagó su auto y esperó a que yo le contestara algo pero sólo me bajé y esperé a que ella lo hiciera.

-Vamos por la parte trasera, no quiero que nadie me vea- le dije y rodeamos el estacionamiento.

El edificio donde vivo tiene 9 pisos, yo vivo en el 8 y tiene un estacionamiento subterráneo, hay unas escaleras de evacuación y un elevador para los empleados, casi nadie sube por ahí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Alice cuando entramos a mi departamento.

-Tú pon todo, iré a mi oficina- confiaba en Alice.

Abrí mi oficina y saqué del primer cajón de un gabinete de medicamento muestras una caja de antidepresivos y otra de estimulantes. De algo servirían, también tomé unos analgésicos para el dolor físico.

Fui hacia la sala y presioné el botón de buzón del teléfono para escuchar si tenía alguna llamada. Dos llamadas perdidas de Cara, mi secretaria, una llamada perdida de Emmett y un mensaje de voz, también:

_"Hermano, estoy en Chicago resolviendo unos asuntos pero apenas piso Nueva York iré a verte"_

Suspiré un poco, creía que Emmett se había olvidado de lo sucedido, recordaba que le había enviado un mensaje para avisarle lo que pasaba.

-Listo, Ed- dijo Alice saliendo del pasillo.

-Mete también esto- le entregué las cajas y ella las observó –no cuestiones ni me regañes- le dije al ver su reacción en el rostro.

-Esto no va solucionar nada- me dijo un tanto enojada.

-Si solucionará algo, créeme que compraría todas las putas cajas del mundo- contesté lleno de enojo.

Salí con paso rápido del departamento y bajé por el ascensor de empleados, Alice iba detrás de mí tratando de alcanzar mi paso. Llegué un poco antes que ella y me metí a su auto.

No podía descargar mi dolor en Alice pero ella había empezado a cuestionarme, como si fuera tan fácil estar bien después de perder un pedazo de ti.

Manejó como una loca todo el trayecto, también lucía molesta por mi actitud, no teníamos muchas diferencias entre nosotros y las pocas que teníamos hacían que explotáramos.

Llegamos en menos de una hora a la casa, me bajé y azoté la puerta de su auto. No quería ver a mi madre, Alice iría de chismosa a decirle sobre los medicamentos.

Caminé hacia el jardín, y me senté en unas sillas movibles, mi madre solía venir acá cuando quería desayunar al aire libre.

Pase un largo rato ahí sentado, pensando en Tanya, en mi y lo que iba pasar. ¿Cómo íbamos afrontar esta situación?

-Adiviné, estás aquí- mi padre habló de pronto –cuando vivíamos en Londres y querías estar solo, te escondías en el jardín botánico de tu abuela- dijo y se sentó frente a mi, traía en su mano un pequeño maletín.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté por ella.

-Tuvimos que sedarla, pero está estable- cerré mis manos en puños fuertemente.

-Alice ya nos dijo- ¡lo sabía! Poco iba a no decirles.

-No puedo con este dolor- le grité con enojo y me paré de la silla, queriendo golpear algo.

-Si pero para eso estoy yo, hay otros tratamientos mejores- me dijo con una tranquilidad muy propia de él. –Ahora siéntate y respira.

Le hice caso, y comenzó a tranquilizarme. Sin duda, siempre sería el mejor doctor y mi ejemplo a seguir. Me realizó un pequeño chequeo de mis signos vitales, tomó mi temperatura, mi pulso, el color de mi piel y ojos, mi respiración.

-Debes comer, porque esto que te voy inyectar va hacerte dormir pero necesitas tener un respaldo alimenticio en tu organismo- sacó una pequeña inyección de su maletín.

-¿Debo comer primero?- le pregunté.

-No, es un antidepresivo que tiene un tiempo de dos a tres horas de reacción después de su aplicación, te hará dormir toda la noche y quitará un poco el dolor físico y mental que tienes, mañana tendrás un poco de energía y te dará mucha hambre- me decía mientras preparaba todo y desinfectada mi brazo izquierdo –irás mañana con Tanya, se necesitan- agregó al final y justo inyectó suavemente mi piel.

-¿Me puedes acompañar mañana?- le pregunté con dificultad.

-Estaré siempre que pueda a tu lado, muchacho- apretó suavemente mi brazo derecho.

Quería con todas mis ganas ser más como él, más tranquilo y positivo.

-Alice y Esme nos están esperando para cenar, vamos- recogió su maletín y esperó a que yo me parara.

Entramos por la puerta de cristal de la cocina, las personas del servicio estaban también cenando en la barra de la cocina, todos se pararon cuando nos vieron entrar.

-Sigan cenando, ya les he dicho que no se paren- dijo mi padre con tono amable y todos contestaron un sonoro "buenas noches, señor Carlisle".

Entré en el comedor, Alice estaba con la cabeza agachada hacia su tablet y mi madre volteó a mirarme cuando oyó mis pasos.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó con ternura y sólo asentí.

Me senté del lado de Alice y ella no giró a verme, seguía clavada viendo una revista virtual.

-Perdón por gritarte- le susurré al oído.

-No te preocupes, Ed- alzó su pequeña cabeza y me sonrió alegre, trasmitiendo un poco de su propia felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos:<strong>

Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado, la historia va lenta pero pronto ya habrá acción y cambios, primero deben de conocer la historia y el entorno.

Agradezco a las personas que leen, si tienen dudas, pregunten J


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IX_

_EDWARD POV_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Debemos aceptar el finito desencuentro, pero no perder nunca la infinita esperanza. <em>**

**_(Martin Luther King Jr.)_**

-¿Tranquilo?- preguntó papá cuando nos subimos al automóvil a las 7:45AM rumbo al hospital.

-Supongo que no- contesté golpeteando mi pierna con mis dedos izquierdos.

-Debes estar tranquilo Edward, tienes que afrontar esto como siempre has afrontado todo- alcé mi mirada hacia sus ojos –con fortaleza y sabiduría- sus ojos trasmitían paz, una paz que no tenía yo mismo.

El antidepresivo que me había inyectado la noche anterior surgió el efecto deseado, dormí toda la noche sin pensar o soñar nada, descansé un poco el cuerpo y desayuné normal, notaba menos tensión en mí aunque cuando recordaba lo que había pasado y sentía esa presión en el pecho.

Desgraciadamente, el trayecto no fue muy largo y no tuve ninguna posibilidad de pensar en qué iba decir o cómo iba actuar. Deseaba que Tanya estuviera dormida, las cosas podrían ser mejor al sólo verla viva y estable.

Varios colegas "nuestros" nos saludaron cuando entramos por una puerta cercana al área de habitaciones para pacientes en recuperación. Algunas enfermeras me miraban curiosas, seguro, lo que había pasado ya lo sabía medio hospital.

Justo antes de tomar el ascensor rumbo al piso 5, donde está Tanya, tomé el hombro de Carlisle.

-Si las cosas se salen de control, entras por mi- le dije con seriedad.

-Edward, mentalidad positiva- me contestó con la misma seriedad y pulsó el botón para abrir el ascensor.

Doce segundos y estuvimos en el piso, a lo lejos se observaba la silueta de Carmen, la madre de Tanya y junto a ella, Kate, su hermana mayor. Me alegraba un poco que no estuviera Eleazar o Irina.

-Buenos días- saludó mi padre cuando nos acercamos.

-Buenos días, Carlisle- Carmen saludó a mi padre de beso.

-Hola Kate- le dije a su hermana.

-¡Qué bueno que vienes, Ed!- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Buenos días, Carmen- la saludé y recibí un simple abrazo.

-Ya esperábamos su visita- dijo Carmen con tono un tanto molesto.

-Edward tenía que tomar un tiempo a solas- habló mi padre al ver que yo no pronunciaba palabra alguna –pero ya está preparado para continuar con sus labores- asentí con poca seguridad.

-Si, Carmen, Kate, ya estaré al pendiente de Tanya- respiré profundo antes de decirlo.

-¿Ya vino a verla alguna enfermera?- preguntó mi padre mirando su reloj, ya que las visitas de doctor o enfermera se realizan a las 8:00AM en todo el hospital.

-No, aún no- contestó Kate y tomó mi brazo para recargarse en él.

-Iré por alguien, en un momento regreso- mi padre dijo y se alejó hacia el cubículo de enfermería.

Me recargué en la pared junto con Kate de mi brazo. No dijimos ninguna palabra hasta que mi padre regresó junto con una enfermera y el médico auxiliar.

-Buenos días- saludaron los dos hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días- respondimos y me acerqué para saludar al médico.

-Soy el médico auxiliar de Tanya, he estado observando y ayudando a la señorita durante su breve estancia- se presentó.

-Si, ya tenía conocimiento de todo esto- le respondí.

-Tu padre me comentó que vienes a verla- asentí cruzando mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho,–tiene un estado delicado y tu presencia podría ocasionar algunas alteraciones- volví asentir y el dolor apareció, -me gustaría que primeros entráramos nosotros, verifiquemos su estado y luego podrás pasar tú, le alegrará verte- suspiré ante sus palabras.

-Está bien, esperaré aquí- contesté y el médico y la enfermera entraron a la habitación.

Permanecí parado, Carmen y mi padre comenzaron una pequeña charla, ella le decía que Tanya estaba muy desconsolada y desesperada, que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero que constantemente las pesadillas la agobiaban. Kate recibió una llamada y se alejó por el pasillo. Esperé menos de 10 minutos, que parecieron una eternidad.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y empecé a sentir punzadas en la sien, y un nudo en la garganta. Empecé a inhalar y exhalar, hasta que la enfermera salió revisando su paleta de revisiones y el médico detrás de ella.

-Puedes pasar, sé cuidadoso- no lo miré, giré a ver a mi padre que me miró sonriente y movió sus labios diciendo _"Vamos, Ed"_.

Respiré profundo una última vez y giré la palanca para entrar. Olía a una mezcla de medicamentos recién expuestos al medio ambiente. La habían colocado en una habitación grande, con una cama espaciosa, televisión, una pequeña sala de estar para visitantes, baño privado.

Estaba despierta, miraba la televisión y no se percató que entré. Avancé unos cuantos pasos hasta que capté su mirada. Todo se nubló. Sus pequeños ojos verdes comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, me acerqué corriendo y la abracé fuerte, todo su cuerpo delgado se ajustó a mí. Por un momento, creí que no lloraría pero recordé las palabras de mi madre: _"Deben sacar juntos todo el dolor de sus corazones"._

-Fue mi culpa- su suave voz interrumpió su llanto.

-No, no, no- me aparté de ella y tomé su cara en mis manos. No era su culpa, nunca lo sería.

-Si…no me…cuidé…como debería- negué con la cabeza y la volví abrazar. Unos días fuera de cama no habían sido el mal, ni su cuerpo que no había logrado retener al bebé dentro de ella.

-Tanya, no es tu culpa, no es de nadie- intenté sonar seguro.

-Perdimos…a nuestro…bebé- intentó meter una de sus manos para tocar su vientre.

Las palabras que no había intentando utilizar, ellas las pronunció. Lo perdimos, perdimos a nuestro bebé, mi pensamiento cobró vida y las repitió una y otra vez. Solté a Tanya de mis brazos.

Tallé mi cara con mis manos abiertas, estaba húmeda. Observé a Tanya como nunca, pálida, mucho más delgada que antes, su rostro decía más que tristeza y me di cuenta, que no había persona más dolida y resentida por la pérdida, que ella.

-Tanya, vamos a estar juntos y saldremos adelante- me animé a decirle.

-¡No!- gritó y el monitor comenzó a recibir una taquicardia extrema, su corazón palpitó mucho más que cuando comenzamos a llorar juntos.

-Tanya, amor, cálmate…estoy aquí- le dije confundido, la verdad no sabía si estaba ahí o en otro lado.

-¿Crees que es muy fácil salir adelante sin un bebé que perdí por mi culpa?- formó sus manos en puños y comenzó a pegar en el colchón.

-Para, para- me acerqué a las bolsas de medicamentos que tenía colgados detrás de ella. Leí las etiquetas con rapidez y aumenté un poco más el goteo del calmante narcótico.

-No voy a parar, lo quiero de vuelta- gritó llorando.

Forcejeé con ella hasta intentar calmarla, sollozó un par de comentarios más, y como si fuera autoprotección de mi, se abrazó a sí misma, y luego de vario tiempo, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. No dijo nada, ni yo intenté decir algo.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el incómodo silencio.

-Hola, ¿están bien?- preguntó Kate preocupada, intentando ver hacia dentro.

Abrí un poco más la puerta y la dejé pasar hasta la pequeña sala de estar.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- musité despacio, observando de lejos a Tanya en la misma posición.

-No ha hablado con nadie, sólo llora cuando nos ve…¿habló contigo?- Kate también la miraba.

-Si, pero…sobre el…bebé- me costaba pronunciarlo.

-Te agradezco que estés aquí, ella te necesita mucho- me dijo sincera Kate.

-Y yo a ella- contesté. Tanya se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

-Hola, Tanya pequeña- la saludó cariñosamente y se acercó a ella.

Era cierto, no dijo nada, sólo dejó que Kate hablara y se limitó a asentir o a negar. Aproveché el momento para irme. No quería hacerla perder el control.

Cuando salí, sólo estaba Irina y mi padre. Ambos estaban sorbiendo un café. Los miré confundido y dirigí mis pasos hacia el ascensor. Los veloces pasos de mi padre me siguieron hasta que el ascensor abrió, presionó el botón de la planta baja. No dijo nada. Agradecía internamente el pequeño espacio que me daba.

Dejé que el saliera primero, suponía debía seguirlo, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo afuera, debía saber lo que pasó.

Cruzamos el pasillo del edificio A al edificio B, donde están nuestros consultorios. Nuevamente captamos miradas de enfermeras, secretarías y doctores. Por nuestros rostros, ninguno se atrevió a saludarnos, sólo hacían leves movimientos con sus cabezas.

-Buen día, doctor Cullen- saludó su secretaría a mi padre –también, buen día, doctor…Cullen- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pronunciar la similitud.

-Gracias, Pris- le sonrió mi padre y pasamos a su consultorio.

Un consultorio diseñado y decorado por mi madre, lleno con tonos neutros, varoniles y fotos de nuestra familia. Su amplio escritorio de caoba brasileña adornaba el centro y suaves sillas acolchonadas frente a él. Al fondo, contaba con una pequeña sala, donde descansaba entre cada consulta. Me dejé caer en un pequeño sofá.

-Ten- me ofreció un pequeño vaso lleno de whisky, -dicen que un trago aclara tu pensamiento.

-Dame la botella, haber si aclara mi vida- contesté con ironía.

-Cuando tú quieras- señaló un pequeño mini-bar.

-Fue peor de lo que imaginaba- solté cuando bebí todo el vaso.

-No tenías que esperar más, Edward.

Le relaté todo lo sucedido, mi padre sólo escuchaba y asentía. Volví a explicarle lo confundido que estaba por su actitud. Esperaba encontrarla más accesible, más unida a mí y fue todo lo contrario. Sólo necesitaba sentir su apoyo. A mí también me duele.

-Edward, Tanya está inestable, no asimila lo que pasó, necesita tu apoyo día y noche- contestó luego de que evaluó internamente lo que le conté.

-Me duele que diga que es su culpa.

-Es más normal de lo que crees, este tipo de pacientes se enfrente a una etapa de contradicción interna, es mejor que lo saqué, ella necesita darse cuenta que fue un situación instantánea, no se pudo controlar- si no fuera mi prometida, sin duda, vería la situación con las palabras de mi padre.

-Y, ¿qué debo hacer?- pregunté con dudas.

-Esperar, ser paciente y ayudarla- me contestó y su enfermera interrumpió, un paciente había presentado un episodio grave y tenía que ir de urgencia.

Le dije que fuera a atender a sus pacientes, yo iba ir a mi consultorio y luego regresaría a la habitación de Tanya. Supuse Kate e Irina tendrían cosas que hacer y necesitaba yo hacerme cargo.

Le escribí un mensaje a Alice en el camino.

**Ya la vi.**

**Te cuento todo mañana.**

**-Edward Cullen, 13:00PM**

No fui a mi consultorio, sólo baje por un café de la máquina y un pequeño panecillo. Varios pacientes me saludaron y algunos otros preguntaron él porque he estado ausente de las consultas. Simplemente contesté que por problemas personales no podía atenderlos. Subí a la habitación de Tanya, lejos de los interrogatorios.

Entré lentamente a la habitación. Kate estaba recostada sobre Garret en el sofá-cama de una esquina, quién es su novio, casi del mismo tiempo, que yo y Tanya.

-Hola- dije suavemente volteando a ver a Tanya dormida.

-Hola, Edward- se levantaron ambos y Garret me dio la mano.

-¿Qué tal, Garret?- le dije tomando su mano.

-Pensé que no vendrías, te fuiste sin decir algo hace rato- dijo Kate bajando la voz.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire- admití con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón –ya estoy aquí, me quedaré de ahora en adelante.

-¿Seguro? Mañana viene Irina y mi mamá viene por las noches- contestó.

-No hay problema, si necesito ayuda, yo les hablo- sonreí levemente.

-Gracias, Ed- Kate me abrazó fuerte y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Garret y yo nos dimos un apretón de manos como despedida.

Me senté en un sofá justo frente a la cama de Tanya. Quise acercarme pero era mejor mantener una lejanía momentánea. Me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormido. Desperté cuando oí voces que provenían del televisor. Abrí mis ojos y encontré a Tanya viendo fijamente la TV, me tallé los ojos y aclaré la garganta.

-Hola, pequeña- "pequeña" es el sobrenombre que su familia le dice continuamente, yo lo adopté de tanto escucharlo.

Sólo recibí una pequeña sonrisa, que me hizo sonreírle un poco más.

-¿Has comido algo?- negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano mientras revisé con más detenimiento los medicamentos que le suministraban por intravenosa. En realidad, los medicamentos que tenía atacaban el desgaste que había producido el aborto.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó tranquila.

-Sí, tienes medicamentos en orden- le contesté sentándome a un lado de ella.

-¿Dónde está Kate?- preguntó buscándola en la habitación.

-Se fue hace un rato, yo estaré contigo ahora- acaricié su cabello rubio, un tanto enredado.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Si, te cuidaré- besé la coronilla de su cabeza.

Me quedé con ella, la acomodé en mi pecho mientras ella veía una película sobre guerra, cosa que estaba bien, distraía nuestras perturbadas mentes. Revisé mi Iphone.

**Hora: 19:40PM**

**1 mensaje de Alice Cullen.**

**1 mensaje de Emmett Cullen.**

No abrí ninguno, Tanya empezó a temblar y la cobijé más con las suaves sábanas del hotel.

Estaba tranquilo, me sentía tranquilo con ella, teniéndola conmigo y creyendo que todo iría bien. Que no pasaría nada.

**Saludos:**

Hola chicos, chicas! Espero hayan tenido una muy buena semana, gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho. Dudas y sugerencias, pregunten o digan!

Espero les esté gustando, muy pronto comenzará la historia entre Bella y Edward.


End file.
